


(Fanart) Take Care

by drowninglub



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TK's going to Sharks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanart) Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I miss TK and salvamisandwich tricked me into drawing him somehow. *shrugs*

 

 

\+ linework can be seen [here](http://cfile25.uf.tistory.com/original/2709A74451D3183C0DFB6E).


End file.
